CORE C4: Education and Dissemination of Nanomedicine in Cancer (EDNIC) Introduction Nanotechnology, the work which takes place with clusters of atoms and molecules approximately the size of a billionth of a meter, is emerging in the marketplace and will impact all aspects of industry, changing the face of materials, energy, electronics, and healthcare.1 Nanoscale imaging agents will allow clinicians to detect disease early and assess effectiveness of treatment. Importantly, "nano-sized" drugs may customize the treatment of all diseases. The FDA recently approved an existing anticancer agent, paclitaxel, bound to a protein nanoparticle for use in patients with metastatic breast cancer. This new agent, paclitaxel, nanoparticle, albumin-bound (Abraxane[unreadable], American Pharmaceutical Partners, Inc. and American Bioscience, Inc.) was approved on January 7, 2005.2 This recent approval marks the beginning of the use of nanotechnology in healthcare, and importantly, in the field of cancer. Despite the promise of dramatic breakthroughs in the field of medicine and, in particular, in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer, the field of nanoscience must overcome two key challenges. First and foremost, researchers must demonstrate to the community that engineered nanoparticles used for the diagnosis or treatment of cancer are safe and will not harm the body or the environment. Second, researchers must ensure that the hype around the potential uses of this technology in cancer will not backfire if fewer than expected uses are successful. Therefore, it is imperative that both healthcare professionals and the community are well educated about the potential uses of nanotechnology in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The St. Louis metro area, which encompasses 12 counties in the Missouri and Illinois bi-state area, brings unique opportunities to the field of nanomedicine. The Education and Dissemination of Nanomedicine in Cancer Core (EDNIC) of the SCCNE will utilize many of the educational and informational programs set up by the SCC for this purpose. In doing so, the EDNIC Core will not only provide a basic understanding of nanotechnology in cancer but also inform our community of the work being done at the SCCNE and throughout the world.